Después de todo, son sólo pesadillas
by Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen
Summary: Post-New Moon.Pre-Eclipse. Edward encuentra todas las cartas que Bella escribió en su época de depresión. Es cortito, y tal vez no tenga del todo sentido, pero se me ocurrió. Una oportunidad!


**Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo sólo inventé la historia, tal vez tenga uno que otro error por ahí, espero les guste.**

**Para escribirla, y publicarle, me inspiré en el fic de "La canción de Bella", cuyo link está en mi perfil.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

- No te tardes - le dije a Bella mientras subía a su habitación mientras ella iba a cenar con Charlie. Se suponía que no debía de venir mientras Charlie estaba despierto, pero mi Bella había insistido y no le podía negar nada.

Me mandó una sonrisa encantadora y se fue hacia la cocina. ¡Cómo la amaba! Cuando ella sonreía, me sentía en las nubes, adoraba verla feliz, y después de lo ocurrido en Volterra y cuando la dejé... De veras que prefería hacer todo lo que ella quisiera, al menos lo que no era perjudicial para ella.

Al llegar a la habitación, me senté en la cama cuando una luz llamó mi atención.

Era la de su computadora, al parecer la había dejado prendida y estaba hibernando. Esa cosa de seguro moría si la dejaban así, sería buena idea apagarla.

Me levanté con ese objetivo, y me senté en la silla frente a la prehistórica máquina, mo ví un poco el mouse para que despertara, pero era de esperarse que tardara años. Esta vez no había excusa, le compraría una nueva a Bella, una que al menos no tardara 20 minutos en reaccionar después de la hibernación.

Cuando por fin la cosa despertó, noté que tenía abiertos varios programas desde antes de irnos al escuela. Eso explicaba el por qué Bella salió tarde.

Comencé a cerrar programa por programa, guardando los cambios en lo necesario, ya que eran muchos y algunos podían ser importantes.

Llegué a Elementos enviados, en su correo, y estaba por cerrarlo cuando mis ojos leyeron por accidente unas palabras que me dejaron pasmado:

_"... cuando se fueron..."_

Leí el resto del correo casi involuntariamente, quedándome de a cuatro ante ciertos fragmentos.

"_Querida Alice:_

_Desde que tú te fuiste, y él se fue, me quedé sola."_

_"... ¿con quién hablaré ahora? Estoy muerta"_

_"... me dejaron vacía..."_

_"... siento un gran hueco en mi pecho...es como si me hubieran abierto y me hubieran dejado así: expuesta y desangrándome... muriendo por él..."_

_"... las pesadillas no paran. Ya no puedo dormir, despierto gritando, Charlie está preocupado, dice que esto se está volviendo grave..."_

_"... Charlie me llevó al médico, me diagnosticaron con catatonia. Como si me importara..."_

_"... a este punto, prefiero morir. ¿Por qué? ¿Yo qué hice?..."_

_"...he decido sentarme en su mesa. Recuerdo cuando soñaba con estar allí, pero con ustedes. Supongo que nunca fui buena para ninguno de ustedes..."_

_"...no los merezco..."_

_"...Los psicólogos me dijeron que sería bueno que escribiera canciones sobe lo que se me pase por la cabeza. Logré hacer una:_

_Hay una posibilidad_

_Hay una posibilidad_

_Todo cuanto tuve, fue todo lo que conseguiré_

_Hmmmmmmm_

_Hay una posibilidad_

_Hay una posibilidad_

_Todo lo que conseguí es tuyo, entonces…._

_Todo lo que conseguí es tuyo, entonces…._

_Solo dime cuando te des cuenta que mi corazón se detiene_

_Tu eres el único que lo sabe_

_Dime cuando te des cuenta de mi silencio_

_Hay una posibilidad que no logre saber_

_Hmmmmmmm_

_Enterate que cuando te marchas_

_Enterate que cuando te marchas_

_Por sangre y por mi, andas como un ladrón_

_Por sangre y por mi, y yo caigo cuando te vas_

_Solo dime cuando te des cuenta que mi corazón se detiene_

_Tu eres el único que lo sabe_

_Dime cuando te des cuenta de mi silencio _

_Hay una posibilidad que no logre saber_

_Solo dime cuando mi silencio acabe_

_Tu eres la razón porque me cerré_

_Dime cuando te des cuenta que me caigo_

_Hay una posibilidad, ésta jamás se aparece_

_Hmmmmmmmmm_

_Hmmmmmmmmm_

_Por sangre y por mi, y porque yo caigo cuando te vas_

_Por sangre y por mi, yo sigo su ejemplo.*_

_No creo que sea buena idea entregarla, es algo que los arriesgaría._

_No voy a romper la única promesa que le pude hacer en persona."_

_"...Hoy Jacob intentó besarme. No lo dejé. Mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi mente. Preferiría morir a dejar que alguien le quite lo que es suyo..."_

Y muchas cosas como ésas. No podía creer lo que veía.

¿Bella de verdad había tenido pesadillas a diario? ¿Tanto la había lastimado? ¿Ella de veras me consideraba dueño de toda ella?

Miré los destinatarios de los correos y todos era a la misma cuenta: Alice. Una cuenta que yo le había exigido que cancelara antes de irnos.

Busqué la fecha de los correos y noté ue todos era sólo de cuando nos fuimos. Excepto un que no había leído:

_"Alice:_

_Ahora sé que esta no es tu cuenta, pero creo que es mejor que siga escribiendo aquí, para que nadie lo lea. Como sea, a pesar de que el hoyo en mi pecho se ha ido, cuando él va de cacería las pesadillas vuelen, y el hoyo, de vez en cuando. No se lo voy a decir. No quiero que él sufra por algo que sólo fue mi culpa..."_

No pude seguir leyendo, todo esto era mi culpa, no la de ella.

Y las pesadillas, dijo que volvían cuando me iba de cacería, y que no lo decía para no herirme. ¿Era cierto?

Y la catatonia, ¿de veras la diagnosticaron así de manera tan grave que la mandaron al psicólogo? Esto no estaba bien.

Primero que nada, tenía que hablar con ella y llevarla con Carlisle. Si era catatonia avanzada, esto no era bueno.

Justo en ese momento, Bella abrió la puerta de la habitación.

- Ja. No me lo esperaba. ¿Recuerdas a la amiga de Jess? ¿La que se fue de repente? Resulta que ella... - comenzó a hablar animadamente, pero se detuvo en cuanto vió su correo abierto, mi rostro y mis ojos. - ¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa?

No pude responder de inmediato, no encontraba las palabras.

Ella se acercó a mi posición y comenzó a leer el correo que estaba abierto. Su boca se desencajó en cuanto lo identificó.

- Bella..., yo... - ella me devolvió la mirada con los ojos con algo de... ¿nostalgia? - ¿Es cierto? ¿Te hicimos todo esto? - ella sólo asintió, melancólica. - ¿Por qué no no lo dijiste? Pudimos haberte ayudado, ¿es cierto lo de la catatonia?

- Es que... yo... No importa. ¿Sabes? Lo que pasó ya no importa, fue un accidente. Y lo de las pesadillas, ya no importa, sólo son unas noches. Un precio que estoy discpuesta a pagar después de todo lo sucedido. Son mis locas alucinaciones, algo que no importa.

- ¿Alucinaciones? - ay, ¿por qué esa palabra me suena tan mal?

- Ah, sí. Yo... te veía cuando hacía algo estúpido, algo con lo que tú te enojarías. Imaginaba que estabas ahí, me decías qué hacer. Me ayudabas a salir viva de todo. Y eso me ayudaba a seguir viva - terminó con los ojos llorosos.

- Oh, Bella. - No me dejó decir otra cosa y me abrazó.

- Ya no importa, lo que importa es que estás aquí, y que te quedarás y estaremos juntos para siempre, ¿no es así? - sólo asentí.

- Para siempre.

*** Es la traducción de la canción de Likke Li, Possibility, del soundtrack de New Moon**

**Ok, no salió como quería, pero luego subiré bien el fic. Por lo pronto, fue lo que salió de mi loco cerebro.**

**Se aceptan críticas.**


End file.
